


Hanging Memories

by Ren (mizdarknezz3)



Series: Elena Taski's Stories [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Chains, Flashbacks, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizdarknezz3/pseuds/Ren
Summary: Elena is in chains at Boiling Rock when a new guard comes in.
Series: Elena Taski's Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927720





	Hanging Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a small scene idea I had for the future of The Taski Way, but I don't think it'll happen this way in the story anymore so I thought I'd just leave it here. I hope you enjoy!

The chains were digging into her wrists fiercely that day. Her episode earlier had her thrashing around and since her wrists were the main thing holding her entire body in the air, the top layer of skin had rubbed off. She couldn't complain since that would seem weak, although the episodes themselves showed horrible amounts of weakness. The only good thing that came out of them was the guards were more afraid of her. She was quite violent during them at times when other people were around. It didn't help that they would attack back at first, making the flash back seem even more real. The result was there was always a guard outside her door, she hung in chains in the middle of the room, a muzzle around her mouth (except when she was being interrogated), and useless chains loose around her suspended ankles. While this wasn't ideal she at least had the satisfaction that four guards would have a permanent reminder to leave her alone. Although those marks she had left had been returned with a thorough whipping, she could handle that. It had been years since her training but it wasn't something one forgot. And with the episodes coming more frequently it was as if she was being trained all over again. 

All this in mind most guards were smart enough to stay out of her cell. Apparently there was a particularly brave, or stupid, guard today as one entered her cell. She couldn't talk back with the muzzle, or breath fire, so sometimes a rare soul would come to take their anger out on her. Of course she could still (painfully) swing her feet a few inches, so she'd just kick them with flame. She just had to wait for the guard to get close.

"Well aren't you special?" The guard sounded younger than most of the people she'd encountered in boiling rock, and familiar. She tilted her head, allowing herself to be sucked into this new trail of questioning. She hadn't given anything away about the avatars gang yet and she wasn't going to start now. But something new was always interesting to hear. Especially since she knew that voice. 

"You must have been pretty ruthless to get your own personal guard and chains," as he spoke he walked around her and grabbed a stool in the corner. She felt the guard approach her back and considered kicking flame at him, but her mouth ached and she wouldn't mind getting to have a different conversation. The guard thankfully took off the muzzle. 

"I'd like to think that I've been quite kind to my torturers." Her voice was scratchy from disuse. The guard climbed down and appeared back in front of her. 

"From the horror stories they've told me I'd say you've been pretty nice," she could hear the smile in his voice and it reminded her of friends. Her stomach churned and she swallowed pushing her feelings down. The guard pulled off his mask and Sokka was revealed. Elena broke out into a real smile for the first time in three months. She hadn't been depending on the avatars gang to get her out. She had a plan on getting out of the chains and the door. She’d done it twice now. But she didn't have an idea on how to get past the boiling lake. Too many guards had left too many variables. And she didn't really want to kill anyone. Having morals sucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this :3 Have a great day!


End file.
